This invention relates to a health apparatus enabling the user to perform various physical exercises.
In recent years, a great deal of attention has been drawn to physical fitness, and various kinds of exercise apparatus have been marketed. However, many of these products have only permitted the user to perform a very limited number of physical exercises. Therefore, a user desiring to perform a variety of physical exercises has been forced to purchase a number of different kinds of health apparatus, which is both inconvenient and costly.